


Never give in, never give up

by TheSecondMouse



Series: After all [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Potter Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: Why James Potter and Lily Evans do not start a family together.Also Lily is terrifying and everyone acknowledges this.
Series: After all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814602
Kudos: 72





	Never give in, never give up

Lily Evans had been brilliant.

Top marks in charms. Intelligent.

Able to ignore prejudice, making her life much harder than it needed to be in order to help her friend.

A loyalty that endured. But petty, some said, when it broke.

Harrassed almost all her school years in one way or the other while teachers were saying "boys will be boys", "he just wants your attention" and "aren't you flattered that a pureblood heir thinks you're pretty?"

Yes, she was _so_ grateful that a jerk who hurt others, who laughed at their pain and humiliation and didn't understand the meaning of "no" was obsessed with her.

And first she told him to stop and hexed him.

It only encouraged Potter.

Then she ignored him.

Then she made him unable to stop her from ignoring him.

"Overkill"

"Just give the boy a chance"

Children measured whether something was right or wrong at the reactions of others and at the consequences that followed. She would not abet this behaviour. He wouldn't leave her alone after one date anyway. And she didn't want to go out with him. She shouldn't have to, just because he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

So she continued to try her best to make him stay out of her life.

He didn't.

She continued to ignore him.

"Cold"

"Unfeeling"

"Can't you see that he would do anything for you?"

Apart from leaving her the **hell** alone.

"But he loves you."

"You're just in denial."

"Too young to understand"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Too stubborn"

But that was what love potions were for, wasn't it?

For people who just wouldn't admit that they _adored_ the other person.

They only had _that_ idea in sixth year though, while she had taken precautions in her third.

But the Wizarding World condoned the use of love potions (more insidious than the Imperious curse in her opinion, because it didn't take over decisions entirely but tweaked the character, gave a new aim and let the person decide how to get there and how could you differentiate between you and yourself). In their opinion it wouldn't have been rape if someone took advantage and since it could not be line theft in her case either, she knew exactly why she had been terrified.

And if Potter, Black and Lupin went missing for a while at the end of the year and nobody dared to touch what was hers all throughout the war...

All is well that ends well.

Nobody could prove anything, after all.


End file.
